Lavender and Moonbeams
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: The Sequel to "Immortal tears" This little story covers the growing love between the Vampire King and the candy Prince with a brief visit from Fionna and Cake. Its a bit on the romantic side as is most of my work. I hope you enjoy it for there is more to come soon.


The sky was a clear and serene shade of palest blue,the sun hung like a golden orb surrounded by soft rolling clouds. The air was alive with the drowsy hum of the honeybees and Cicadas. A gentle breeze lulled the summer flowers and whispered through the shimmering emerald leaves of the trees. It was a sublime summer day. This was the kind of day when most in the land of Aa where out and about enjoying the lovely weather. Save of course for one shadowy denizen of the kingdom. The secluded Vampire King Marshall Lee. He remained shut up in his room with his curtains drawn buried beneath his blankets and pillows.

Though the heat outside was well past the high eighties the small cottage inside the cave remained pleasantly cool and dark. Despite this seclusion a few stray rays of sunlight flickered still through the gaping maw of the cavern. It reflected off the small pools of water within and danced in a rainbow of flickering light across the rocky walls.

Inside the cottage Marshall Lee slept soundly through the day,curled up on his side still wearing nothing more than the old blue jeans from the previous night. He lay clutching a perfumed hanker-chief of pale rose-colored silk. It was embroidered with the Candy Prince's initials in silver and gold thread. The vampire lay deep in his dreams inhaling the soft scent of lavender and jasmine. The Prince had left it as a keepsake to comfort the lonely Vampire King. Despite the nights passionate kisses and caresses Gumball had to stay firm and adamant that He could not spend the night without giving notice to his whereabouts. He had managed to keep Marshall's lusts relatively under control,satisfying the lonesome vampires hunger for love's pleasure through kiss and touch alone. He had asked Marshall to wait and be patient.

As with all Things new to him Gumball was cautious and not quite ready to fully consummate his new romance with Marshall. The thick hard lump that had been clearly visible through his jeans last night was enough to somewhat frighten the Candy Prince. He wasnt going to go quite that far with Marshall Lee until He was sure He was ready. He had never even seen another person naked save for anatomy books and such. The Prince had stayed with Marshall for as long as possible,listening to him play his guitar,share his new songs and satisfy his need for the princes warmth. They had talked some and the Prince had finally gotten the Vampire King to open up a little more. As much as he would have enjoyed staying with Marshall He had an entire day of council meetings and public appearances. It pained him to leave Marshall but He promised to keep the balcony door unlocked so Marshall could come visit him later that evening.

It wasnt until seven A.M That Marshall was able to turn in and rest. Even so it took some time to finally drift to sleep. All He could think of was the night before and of his beautiful Prince. Outside the day finally passed,the sun set once more in a brilliant glow of deep orange and reds that spilled across the deep violet clouds like blood across silk. Marshall would have remained in bed for it not for the loud raps on his front door which roused him rather angrily from his slumber.

The drowsy Vampire stomped through the house hastily tugging an old black tank top on. He was ready to tear someone asunder for awaking him until he swung the door open to find Fioanna and her sister Cake standing in his doorway. The Vampire instantly drew his palms across His face and sighed deeply. "I wish you two would at least give me some notice before you decide to roll up in my place like a couple of cops,banging down the door like you got an arrest warrant."

The playful high spirited blonde in the bunny eared hat could only smile and laugh as she tousled Marshall Lees onyx black hair. Cake simply wandered inside not paying much attention to the vampire,her disdain for the immortal being clearly evident. Fioanna smiled broadly when she noticed the pale pink hankie sticking out the pocket of His jeans. She took Marshall by the hand and led him to His couch. She sat and smiled. "Marshall I've missed seeing you around for so long now,I know you sorta burned your bridges with the candy kingdom and all but I heard Prince Gumball is lifting the restrictions on events in the kingdom,He even lifted the curfew and has allowed several of the clubs you used to perform in to reopen. I guess someone did some major SUCKING up! Ha ha ha!"

Marshalls face briefly flushed red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Naw nothing like that happened last night Fionna,Gumball is way too prissy to just dive right into my pants or even let me in his. He wants to go slow.." Fionna smiled and brushed some of the stray blonde locks out of her eyes and squeezed Marshall's hand softly. "I heard you finally told him how you felt last night after a little tussle. Marshall...I'm so happy you finally told him...I knew you could someday,I'm just sorry it took all that to get you to open up to him. It seems like the only way to get you to do anything is to knock you around a little."

Marshall shoved her off the couch with a smirk and received a clawed swat from Cake in return. Marshall gave her a quick hiss of annoyance and swatted her back with his clawed fingertips. As always this ended in a brief fight split up hastily by Fionna. Marshall looked up at the clock and his eyes widened. "Awww shit Fioanna I gotta take off soon,I'm expected at PG'S place soon!" Marshall couldn't help but laugh and flip Cake off. He happily floated his way down the hall humming one of his songs,making his way to his room to dress. Fionna followed him and leaned in his bedroom doorway. She smiled as she watched him dig through his old antique wooden dresser.

Despite the mess most of his furniture where fine antiques from ages before the mushroom war,even farther back then Marshall's life span. Victorian or some fussy name it was called. Stuff that belonged to His Father's family. Marshall pulled a pair of slim fitted black jeans and a gun-metal gray tank top from the middle drawer and then rifled through the top drawer for a clean pair of gray socks. He turned around and made his way to a tall wardrobe closet and tore a multitude of various shirts and jackets out trying to find one specific dark blue and black plaid shirt.

Fionna smiled and waked over to his bed and sat among the vast pile of clothes."I take someone wants to look their best for their Prince tonight?" Marshall turned to smile and nod briefly before he exclaimed happily as he found the sought after shirt. He was soon digging under his bed tossing various sneakers across the room. Dark gray,His trademark red pair,purple,black,dark green and finally a dark blue pair. "So matchy matchy" Fionna said with a laugh. Marshall only smirked and muttered,"Ehh shut it you.." He floated up over Fionna and picked her up by the collar and placed her out in the hall slamming it behind him. "Gotta dress" He yelled out to Fionna. She shrugged and shook her head as she went back to sit with Cake while Marshall preened for his date with the Prince.

Marshall dressed swiftly but carefully,trying to look his very best for Gumball. He slipped his sneakers on and floated back down the hall out to the living room to grab his axe bass. He leaned down to pluck both Cake and Fionna off his couch and nonchalantly tossed them both out the door,using his foot to close the door behind him. The Vampire leaned down to Giver her a peck on the cheek. He swiftly dodged another swipe of Cakes claws and floated off out of his cave. He floated up into the cool night sky with the full moon glowing like a fresh new pearl.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the sweet soft night upside down in the air he turned to wave goodbye to Fionna and cake. Fionna was so happy that for now at least Marshall Lee had found some happiness. She had always suspected the Vampire had carried feelings for the Prince. Perhaps thats why She was always so annoyed by his flirting and such,knowing it was all a front. Fionna and Her siter made their way back to their tree house as the Vampire King drifted through the clouds towards the Palace of the Candy Prince.

The journey was fairly brief for Marshall as he drifted swiftly over the tree tops,over the roofs and the empty streets and boulevards. Gumballs ornate castle loomed overhead. As He grew nearer the Vampire could not help but simile and feel genuinely happy. He made his way to the Princes balcony and landed gently. Marshall swallowed slightly and knocked on the stained glass. It was but only a moment before the soft and soothing voice of his Prince called out to him,"The door's open Marshall..." He smiled widely and wasted no time in opening the door and stepping inside.

There sat Prince Gumball in a ornate gilt chair with a soft smile on his pale pink lips. He was dressed in nothing more than a pair of deep rich coral colored silk pajama bottoms and a long flowing dusty rose-colored velvet robe with a pale lilac colored fur collar. Marshall had never glimpsed Gumballs body before. It was slim yet toned to near perfection. His flesh looked simply delicious. Again Marshall was acutely aware of a tightness in his jeans and swallowed nervously.

Gumball looked so beautiful. His usually meticulously dressed hair was tousled slightly and a few stray bangs of his pink tresses hung softly in his face. He looked more seductive then ever. Gumball stood and could barely contain his unbridled joy as he walked across his room to his immortal beloved. He drew Marshall close into his arms and caressed his soft black hair. The pale silvery light of the full moon poured in through the balcony doors and fell over the two. Marshall breathed deeply of the Prince's sweet delicious scent of Lavender soap and Jasmine perfume.

Gumball was like a flower,pure beauty and grace,soft and sweet and warm. So very very warm. The Prince drew his fingertips to Marshall's Jaw and kissed him softly on the lips. Marshall shuddered and felt his hair stand on end. There where no words to describe this sensation. This was heaven. This was as close as He was ever going to get to that place His father spoke of centuries ago. That fabled place in the dead religions that existed before the Great Mushroom war. The vampire placed his left hand on the small of the Princes back and placed his right behind his head. He dipped him slightly and invaded the warmth of his mouth with his serpentine tongue with a deep warm kiss. The Prince felt his body shiver,he felt like he could just met into the Vampires embrace. When Marshall Lee finally broke the kiss

Prince Gumball could only gasp. His knees shook and He clung to Marshall as he panted softly."Marshall..you devil...that was amazing..I thought I was going to pass out..is it safe to say someone missed me?" Marshall smiled broadly baring his fangs as he leaned down and gazed into the gem like eyes of his Prince."I missed you so much Gumball..like you wouldn't believe. Last night I wanted to stay with you forever..." The Princes eyes lit up and he stroked Marshalls cheek. "Marshall...I wish you would let the rest of the world see this side of you. You know it makes me so sad now hearing your name spoken with such hatred and fear. Now that Ive seen beneath your mask...i just want the whole world to be kind to you...I cant sand to see you suffer so much."

Marshalls eyes glimmered a moment with a brief flash of sadness as he rested his head on Gumballs shoulder."I cant ever let the world in..They just wont give me the chance..Im happy being your kingdoms villian...I am a demon to all...but a angel to you." Prince gumball caressed Marshalls hair and bit his lower lip."Oh Marshall...what a lonely road you walk. You know it doesn't have to be this way." Marshall sighed deeply as he drew the princes hands to his soft cold lips for a kiss."Gumball they don't even know about us yet. Only Fionna and Cake know. Our love has to stay a secret.I doubt this would be happy news to anyone else in your kingdom. Their precious candy prince seduced and corrupted by the evil Vampire King? They'll take you down like Marie Antoinette."Prince Gumball looked puzzled for a moment. "who in Globs name was Marie Antoinette?!"Marshall smirked and muttered,"The last Queen of a forgotten kingdom centuries ago my sweet prince.."

The Prince smiled and nuzzled into Marshalls chest."Ahhh I see.I assume they killed her then?" Marshal kissed the Princes forehead softly and nodded. "Yes...and I dont want to see you lose your throne or your head because of me,so please...no arguments. Just keep us a secret for the time being." The Prince looked saddened and looked away. He ran his fingertips across Marshalls chest and walked to the large gilt fireplace. He gazed into the tall gold framed mirror and muttered softly,"Marshall are you ashamed of me? I mean ,I know you run with a pretty rough crowd and youve got a image to maintain..would you be ashamed if people knew we where together? Is that the real reason? I really dont believe my subjects would ever hurt me."

Marshall walked over to the Prince and wrapped his arms around him,embracing him from behind. He rested his chin in the small of his neck and whispered in his ear,"Gumball I would give them all up,drop my band like a bad habit,turn my back on anyone who wasnt cool with you and I being together..I love you..I love you more than the color red,more than the night,I love you more than I even love myself. You are my beloved...your the prince of my heart..." Gumball shuddered faintly and his whispered,"My vampire King...I love you..the things you say sometimes they..they melt my heart.."He turned to Marshall,tears running down his cheeks and he locked lips again and pushe the Vampire to his bed and fell with him into the vast soft sea of down comforters and pillows. He rested his head on Marshall's Chest and nuzzled close to him. The vampire wrapped his beloved Prince in his arms and kissed his head softly.

Marshall rested His head close to Gumballs and shut his eyes as their fingers intertwined. He wasnt sure if He really felt like making the journey all the way back home. He wanted to stay more than anything. He let a deep wistful sigh escape his lips before he muttered softly,"Gumball..would it at all be possible for me to stay the night with you? Iv'e got nothing else planned for tonight and...well I miss you when your gone. I guess I hate being alone more than anything."

The Prince remained silent for a moment before He cleared his throat and nervously stammered out a reply that was both happy yet a bit sad."Marshall I don't see any reason why you couldn't stay the night if you wish,I only worry you may not be able to contain your lusts..I know your anxious for us to get..um..well closer but I'm still not sure I am quite ready to go that far...please don't be angry Marshall,it's not that i dont want to its just so soon."

The Vampire smirked in a wolfish manner and ran his hands down the Princes chest,over his smooth stomach and down to the waist of his silken pajama bottoms. His fingertips slowly vanished beneath waistband and came within mere inches of contact with the warmth Gumballs male organ. The Prince instantly sat up a bit frightened and taken aback as he swatted Marshall's curious hand away and hit him with a pillow. Marshall fell back into the pillows laughing and smirked up at the Prince.

He lay there and gazed up at the Prince,His cheeks slightly flushed and his brow furrowed slightly in a mix of embarrassment and confusion. It would be a lie if He said that the brief caress was not intensely pleasant. It was a shocking brief flicker of feeling he had never known before."Now thats exactly what I was talking about Marshall,I said no damn it all,Im not ready! that felt so strange!" Marshall smiled and licked his lips seductively rather like a famished animal. He sat up and pulled the Prince down on top of him and kissed him deeply.

Marshall smiled and drew the Prince into His arms and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry Gumball..I didnt mean to frighten you..We can go as slow as you need I promise." The Prince smiled happily and felt a bit more relaxed. He softly nuzzled and cuddled Marshall. The Vampire lay silently beside His prince,lost in the rhythm of his heart beat. The wait may have been killing him but it was a pain he was happy to suffer. He knew in his heart that when the time came they would be united as one. That was a moment in time he would be happy to wait another thousand years for.

~The end~

Authors note~I am sorry to torment you so but the more intense aspect of their romance seems like it needs to be delayed.


End file.
